


A Life Together

by missxip69



Series: A Life of De|stiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Dom Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Mystery Sickness, Pregnant Castiel, Sex, Sexual Content, Sub Castiel, Top Dean Winchester, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missxip69/pseuds/missxip69
Summary: Part 1 of my new series: "A Life of De|stiel"After Dean and Castiel share an evening together in Dean's bed, it comes to their attention that Castiel is pregnant.•Also: Author is not responsible for what /you/ decide to read. So, beware the tags. Don't like? DON'T READ, or, if you get into it and don't like it, you guessed it... STOP READING. This is a work of fiction and in no way reflects real life. Thank you for understanding.





	A Life Together

"...Dean!" Castiel gasps, the soles of his feet dragging against the fine silk sheets of the older Winchester's bed. "Oh... oh, god...!"

"Cas," Dean whispers huskily, giving his angel an experimental thrust before pulling back, his hips snapping forward. "Cas," he calls, and those pretty blue eyes blink up at him, tears spilling over.

"Ple-Please, _Dean_!" The man's name dies on Castiel's lips as he moans wantonly, and he feels full, so full...

The elder Winchester brother kisses the angel's supple lips, their tongues twirling and dancing around each other as Dean speeds up. Dragging his tongue down, he sucks on Cas' pulse point, humming lowly when he sees the dark mark begin to show on that beautiful pale skin. "I'm so glad you're mine," he whispers, "forever. Only mine."

Castiel cries out as Dean slows, thrusting into a specific spot which sends shivers up and down Cas' spine. "Dean!" He claws at the man's back, wrapping his legs around Dean's hips. "Dean, _please_!"

Dean takes a perk nipple into his mouth, suckling gently, and Castiel comes with a cry, clamping down on Dean and soon, allowing the green eyed man to come as well, his seed depositing itself deep inside that tight heat.

Their breathing evens, Dean kissing his angel as he pulls out with a wet squelch.

Pulling the blanket over them, Dean curls around Cas, enjoying the feeling of the boy's warmth next to him.

"I love you, Cas."

"...ve you, too, Dean," comes the tired, muttered reply.

*

Dean was starting to worry about Castiel. The angel has been having horrible spouts of morning sickness, inexplicable mood swings, odd cravings, and fatigue so strong the angel once fell asleep at the dinner table.

"Come on, Cas," Dean whispers, lifting the boy into his arms and carrying him out to the garage, where Sam is waiting with Baby.

"...what...?" Comes the small reply, his head falling onto Dean's chest as the hunter sets Cas down, jumping into the front seat to start the car.

Sam turns around from the passenger's side. "Cas, we found a doctor who's going to look at you."

"'m fine," Castiel mutters, his eyes fluttering closed as he leans back in the seat, his hands absentmindedly running over the blanket under him.

"You're not fine, babe. You've been throwing up, you've had unexplained migraines for the last week straight and you're so tired you can barely function. Something's definitely wrong with you. We are going to see this doctor," Dean says, a note of finality in his tone. "Whether you like it or not, we're going. Okay?"

The angel smiles at his boyfriend. "'kay," he whispers.

*

They walk up to a small townhouse behind a local bar, the person they talked to on the phone having said they live there.

Dean is holding a sleeping Cas in his arms, careful to not jostle the angel as they climb the stairs, Sam knocking on the door.

"Coming!" A woman's voice sounds from the other side of the door, the pitter patter of feet landing on the floor as she makes her way to the door. After a few moments, the lock clicks, the door opening. Peering out, the woman smiles at them. "H...Hello," she awkwardly says. "Is this him?" Dean nods. "Come in, come in," she holds the door open.

"So you must be Doctor Soni?"

"Yes, and it's pronounced Sue-knee," she says, walking down the split foyer stairs to the basement. "Bring him. My equipment is down here." Dean and Sam look at each other, slightly weirded out by her wide , unblinking violet eyes.

As Dean lays a slumbering Cas down on the table, Doctor Soni ties her long black hair up in a ponytail.

She immediately begins running tests, drawing blood and giving him IVs.

"You two go upstairs and rest, I'll let you know when I have something."

*

Two hours later, Dean is awoken by the sound of Castiel and Doctor Soni arguing.

"What do you mean?! How could this possibly happen?!" The angel asks, obviously exasperated.

The tone in his boyfriend's voice causes him to immediately jump off the couch and walk toward the source of the noise, upstairs in the kitchen.

"Castiel, I understand that this is a shock to you, but you need to calm down..." she starts, but is cut off.

"No! No, I will not calm down! Your tests have to be wrong, they have to!"

"They're not," she says confidently.

"But-- But I-- I can't be... I mean, I'm..."

Dean listens closely as he nears them, waiting, hoping for Castiel to continue.

"But you are, child," she responds, her voice calm and full of love.

"I can't have a baby," he whispers as Dean finally rounds the corner.

"...we're having a baby?" He asks Cas, looking into the angel's eyes.

*

"So... you're... you're p-pregnant?" His eyebrows scrunch together, his brain suddenly feeling as though it were melting. "But... but how? You're a guy."

"Angels are genderless, Dean," Doctor Soni tells him. "Castiel's vessel may be male, but he himself is not. His angel DNA mixed with his vessel and when you two..." she tries to search for the word, "...coupled, it resulted in a fetus."

Dean sits down, his hands immediately going to his head. "Holy shit."

"I'll let you two talk." Doctor Soni backs out of the room.

After a moment of silence, Castiel steps forward, "Dean--"

"You're pregnant," he says, a smile on his face. "I'm going to be a dad!"

"Y-- Wai-- You... You're happy?"

"Are you kidding?!" He stands up, rushing over to Cas and lifting him into the air, spinning them around and laughing. "I'm ecstatic!"

Castiel smiles, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend. "What did I ever do to deserve such a man?"

With a grin, Dean kisses him back. "We'll get through all of this. Together."

Sam walks out to meet them, tiredly rubbing the back of his head. "What's going on...? What's all the yelling about?"

"Sam," both Dean and Cas say, looking at each other and laughing.

"Sorry, you can tell him," Castiel lays his head on Dean's shoulder.

"No, you," Dean presses a kiss to his angel's forehead.

"No, you!"

"Oh, god, someone just tell me what's wrong with Cas!" Sam yells, stopping their oddly adorable flirting.

Glancing at his brother, Dean breathes out, pressing a hand to Castiel's belly. "We've, apparently, got a bun in the oven."

Sam looks at them incredulously before laughing. "No, seriously, what's wrong?"

"Sam," Castiel says, "Dean's not lying."

A look of understanding slowly crosses his features. "...really?" The angel nods. "Really?!"

Dean laughs, "Really, man."

He does a double-fist to the air. "I'm going to be an uncle!" He tackles the expecting couple, hugging them tightly. "I'm gonna be an uncle!"

**Author's Note:**

> More oneshots coming! <3
> 
> I'm thinking a gender reveal, the birth, maybe a fic about their wedding... what do you guys think?
> 
> Comment, kudos, bookmark, subscribe!! ^.^


End file.
